


Серая пушистая

by Renie_D



Category: Dom v kotorom
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кошка неслышно бежала рядом, сопровождая Габи до знакомой двери с полустёртым рисунком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Серая пушистая

**Author's Note:**

> FB-2013

Габи, расставив в стороны длинные ноги, сидела на диванчике Перекрестка, коротая время до обеда. Толпа напротив становилась все многолюднее и на открывавшееся зрелище реагировала масляными взглядами, ехидными усмешками и смущенным хихиканьем. Разве что пальцами не показывали.   
По полу прошмыгнула серая тень и, зашипев, цапнула Габи за ногу. Вскрикнув от неожиданности, она схватилась рукой за оцарапанную лодыжку. Чулок был безнадежно испорчен. Наглая пушистая зверюга села поодаль и, как показалось Габи, ехидно сощурилась. Выматерившись сквозь зубы, она сердито посмотрела на кошку и поднялась с дивана.   
Зрители с сожалением вздохнули и начали расходиться. 

Шагая через две ступеньки, Габи кипела от возмущения. Кошка неслышно бежала рядом, сопровождая ее до знакомой двери с полустёртым рисунком.  
– Твоя кошка порвала мои чулки! – обвиняющим тоном произнесла Габи с порога.  
– Это кот, – раздался спокойный голос из дальнего угла.  
Кошатница лежала на матрасах в компании питомцев. Прищурившись, Габи попыталась узнать мерзкое животное, но не смогла. Они были все, как один: серые, грациозные, окружающие хозяйку, будто стражи.  
– Зачем звала? – недовольно буркнула Габи.  
Кошатница мягко улыбнулась, глядя на нее, словно на ребенка, сморозившего глупость. Она была под стать своим любимцам: серая тень под светлым пледом. Пушистый кокон на листе, сквозь оболочку которого можно рассмотреть непропорционально короткие конечности. Но ждать, что когда–нибудь из него вылупится грациозное крылатое создание, было бессмысленно.   
– Только туфли сними, – нарушила молчание Кошатница.  
Габи фыркнула и скинула обувь, став сантиметров на пятнадцать ниже. Подошла, виляя бедрами, и опустилась на краешек матраса. Коты, повинуясь жесту хозяйки, нехотя спрыгнули с насиженных мест.  
– Соскучилась? – томно, с придыханием спросила Габи.  
Кошатница расхохоталась:  
– Неужели на парней действует?   
Габи рассмеялась, чувствуя, что смущение уходит. Она часто бывала здесь, когда Русалка, Рыжая и Крыса разбегались по своим делам, но каждый раз немного робела под насмешливым взглядом внимательных глаз. За пределами этой комнаты инициатива обычно принадлежала не ей.   
Габи потянулась к улыбающейся Кошатнице и коснулась ее губ своими. Дальше было легче и привычнее.   
Она целовала податливые губы, посасывала мягкую мочку уха и ласкала языком шею. Скользнув руками ниже, откинула мешавшийся плед. Кошатница рвано вздохнула и тихонько свистнула. Через несколько мгновений комната погрузилась в полумрак.   
– А кофе варить научила? – расстегивая длинную молнию на хлопковом халатике Кошатницы, произнесла дежурную шутку Габи.  
– Не надоело? – выдохнула та и задышала чаще, когда Габи припала губами к темному соску.  
Кожа Кошатницы была шелковистой и пахла цветочным мылом. Мелькнула мысль, что наверняка моет ее Русалка. Габи потерлась носом о мягкий живот и нырнула языком в углубление пупка. Кошатница сдавленно застонала и прикусила губу.   
– Хочешь, побрею? – подняв взгляд, спросила Габи, ласково касаясь пальцами мягких волос на лобке.   
Кошатница что–то пробормотала, не открывая глаз. Габи усмехнулась – теперь была ее очередь смущать.  
Габи устроилась между бедер Кошатницы и скользнула пальцами во влагалище, поглаживая клитор. Это было намного интереснее, чем отсасывать парням. Она хорошо выучила, что нравится Кошатнице. И сейчас, привычно двигая пальцами, то полностью вынимая их из узкого отверстия, то нажимая сильнее, проталкивая до упора и ускоряя темп, Габи жадно всматривалась в ее лицо.   
В полумраке, укравшем все цвета вокруг, Кошатница выглядела почти красавицей. Четкая линия скул, густые волосы, разметавшиеся по подушке, выступающие ключицы. В такую можно легко влюбиться.  
Поймав себя на этой мысли, Габи отвела взгляд от Кошатницы и заменила пальцы языком. Короткие волоски щекотали лицо и не кололи, как мужские. Габи умело ласкала языком влагалище, подхватив Кошатницу под ягодицы. Она почувствовала, как запульсировали мышцы, и Кошатница протяжно застонала, содрогаясь в оргазме. Лизнув напоследок разбухший клитор, Габи подняла голову и устроила подбородок на бедре Кошатницы. Ее дыхание постепенно успокаивалось.   
– Не противно? – Кошатница шевельнула обрубком ноги и коснулась груди Габи.  
Та лишь рассмеялась – очередная дежурная фраза. Наклонившись, она провела языком по искалеченной конечности.   
– Прекрати! – поморщившись, приказала Кошатница.  
Габи стремительно оседлала Кошатницу, стиснув коленями бока, и прижала ладонями ее плечи к матрасу.   
– Нет! – лукаво заявила Габи.  
– Нравится чувствовать свое превосходство? – спокойно спросила Кошатница. – Надоело, когда тебя нагибают, не спрашивая, в грязном вонючем туалете?  
Габи замерла, и игривое настроение мгновенно испарилось, уступив место бессильной обиде. Она изо всех сил вцепилась пальцами в плечи Кошатницы, надеясь, что останутся синяки.  
– А тебе не надоело шпионить? – злобно просипела она.  
Кошки, выскочившие из разных углов, зашипели и вздыбили шерсть.  
Кошатница все так же снисходительно улыбалась, даже не поморщившись от крепкой хватки. Габи хотелось влепить за такое пощечину, но серые зверюги пристально наблюдали за каждым ее движением. Дернись она – и от лица останутся кровавые лоскуты, а в Доме появится еще один слепец.  
Часто моргая, чтобы не заплакать, Габи медленно отпустила плечи, запахнула полы халата, одним движением застегнула молнию и подняла сброшенный на пол плед. Небрежно накинув его на Кошатницу, Габи подцепила валяющиеся туфли и, не оглядываясь, вышла из комнаты.

Привалившись спиной к стене коридора, она сползла на холодный пол. По щекам потекли слезы.  
Стоило Габи проявить хоть каплю участия или нежности, как Кошатница отталкивала ее, унижая злыми колючими словами. Неужели она настолько плоха, что даже этой затворнице от нее не нужно ничего, кроме секса?  
Из приоткрывшейся двери выскользнул кот. Он подошел и положил что–то у ее руки, дотронувшись влажным носом до запястья.  
Габи взяла небольшую картонную коробочку. «Алая страсть» гласила надпись в окружении сердечек и ангелочков. Вытряхнув продолговатый цилиндрик, Габи сняла колпачок и вывинтила помаду, отливающую ржаво–оранжевым цветом.   
Габи улыбнулась сквозь слезы.  
– Какая будет дальше? – вполголоса спросила она, пристально смотря в кошачьи глаза. – Попросишь у Крысы принести синюю?  
Из комнаты раздался приглушенный смех.  
Аккуратно накрасив губы, Габи поднялась на ноги, пытаясь вспомнить, где висит ближайшее зеркало. Но, наткнувшись взглядом на кота, помедлила и присела перед ним на корточки.  
– Когда придешь за мной в следующий раз, пожалуйста, не рви чулки, хорошо?  
Она осторожно дотронулась до пушистой шерстки и легко потрепала зверя по загривку. Кот утробно заурчал.  
«Что ж, – печально усмехнувшись, подумала Габи, – ласкать я умею лучше всех. Может, у меня получится научить тебя варить кофе?»


End file.
